Mr and Mrs Cutter
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: Jenny and Nicks Honeymoon...
1. The Wedding

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

Nick Cutters eyes watered as he and Jenny stood at the alter, Jenny looking like an Olympic Godess, Nick looking like that happiesy man alive.

The minister nodded at Jenny, and she spoke the vows she too had written.

"Nick Cutter, I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do.  
I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

The minister smiled, "Jennifer, Place the ring upon Nicks finger!"

She did so, holding his hand in hers before the minister told Nick to do the same.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and held her hand, smiling at her. She still buckled under that smile, and had to look towards the floor.

"Nick, you may now, kiss your bride!" The minister said, stepping backwards.

Nick stepped towards his wife, and lifted the veil, before kissing her, slowly, tenderly, lovingly...

The church erupted in cheers, and Connor and Danny, Nicks best men, whooped a little, before Abby and Sarah, bridesmaids, glared at them, and they shyed away from the stared.

Jenny was giggling, and Nick was smiling down at her, with loving eyes.

He pushed his arm behind her knees, and lifted her. The dress she was wearing was so delecate that it creased where he touched it, he kissed her again, and carried her out of the Church, with the crowd following.

Nick helped Jenny into the car, as they were pelted with confetti and rose petals, then Nick raced around and threw himself into the car.

"Nick!" Jenny said, excited as ever, Nick looked at her and saw that she was grinning, her eyes sparkling.

"Jenny...!" He said, and she pulled him close, kissing him, it wasn't so slow this time...

The cheuffer coughed, pointedly, and Jenny closed her eyes, and smiled guiltily as sin. Nick smiled at her expression, muttered the adress of the Reception to the driver, and apologised before closing the diiding window, and turning back to his wife.

When he looked at her, he saw that her expression was slightly mischevious. He grinned.

"What?" He asked, sitting himself close to her, and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm Mrs Cutter, now!" She said, in what sounded to him like a triumphant voice.

"Yeah, I guess you are!" Nick chuckled, and Jenny turned her face in his direction.

"Nick...I have something to tell you...!" She began, but the door was already being opened, the driver stood back, "Here you are!" He announced, grandly, adn Nick rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Listen, tonight, when we are on the plane to your parents house, you can tell me whatever you want, but for now, lets just smile, and get through this party, if only for Abby and Sarah's sakes!" They both laughed.

Six months ago, when Nick had asked Jenny to marry him, and she'd agreed, they had agreed to give the leashes to the girls completely, with Jenny aproving everything before they went through with arrangments, and everything had gone perfectly, until the Reception, they had three-hundred guests, not including Jenny's parents or little sister, who lived in Italy.

The honeymoon had been planned before any of the arangments of the wedding, because Jenny was sure that, with the job her father did, and with her younger sister being at school, they would not be able to make the wedding, so they'd arranged for Nick and Jenny to spend two weeks in Italy with them, on white beaches, seeing beautiful sights, having moonlit dinners...it was the honeymoon Jenny had always dreamed of, with the one downfall that her parents were sleeping in the next room...

"Come on," Nick said, holding out his hand, Jenny took a dramaticaly deep breath, and took it!

* * *

** Hope you's Likes it!!! **

**Stephanie 3**


	2. The Party

The atmosphere was wonderful, everyone was dancing and laughing...and drinking.

Nick and Jenny smiled, and laughed along with them, and when the time came, they danced around the floor, to their favourite song, Boyzone, Give it all away and when Jenny locked eyes with her husband, her feet left the ground, she was floating, thoughts of their future together filled her head, she sat herself, she saw Nick...she saw small children rushing around their feet at the super market, or at the Zoo...she saw perfection.

_Why, ay ay, I lay my heart down on the floor_

_I showed you love, you wanted more,_

_But I gave it all away..._

_Some people wait, a lifetime for a chance like this_

_I've waited enough._

_Baby no, I wont let you go_

_I'm sick of tears, and being feirce.._

The song broke into the Chorus, and Jenny was brought back to earth, and she noticed that lots of people were clapping, she blushed, and put her head on Nicks shoulder.

"So, Mrs Cutter, hows the day been so far?" Nick asked, whispering into her ear.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, "It just got better!"

He smiled, and they danced to the last of the song in silence, there was thunderuos applause when the song had finished.

Jenny gave a playful little courtsey and Nick bowed, and there was scattered laughter.

They walked, hand in hand, back to the head table, where Abby, Sarah and Connor were sat, arguuing about something or other, as usual.

"So, what're you arguing about?" Jenny said, taking the white wine that Nick handed her, she clicked her glass against his, and they downed it together, after much coughing and spluttering, and laughing from their friends, Abby answered her.

"Connor thinks you should have gone to Vagas!" It was obvious from her expression that she was ready for Jenny to round on her boyfriend, but Jenny just looked at them.

"Really? That's what you were arguing about? Honestly, I couldn't have cared less where we did it, just as long as after it was done, I was Mrs Nick Cutter!" She said, smiling at her husband, Abby looked slightly dissapointed, but she and Sarah both made identicle "Aww!" Noises.

Connor was making gagging motions, and Jenny slapped his arm, playfully.

"Guys!" Danny said, running towards them, "I scored us some Vodka!" He announced, kissing Sarah and showing them all the bottles of Smirnoff and Coke he was holding.

"Danny!" Jenny said, a little shocked, "It's a wedding!"

"Yes, but it's your wedding, adn face it, Jenny, anyone whose never seen you smashed, clearly doesn't know the real you!" The all laughed, and Jenny blushed slightly, but accepted the Vodka Coke Danny handed her.

A while later, after the Vodka was gone, and Jenny had changed from her wedding dress to her little red dress, they were completely out of it, and Abby and Sarah were forced to make Jenny and Nick drink numerous cups of Coffee before they left for the Airport.

"Come on, Jenny, the cabs here!" Nick shouted up the stairs of his house, where they had decided to live until they could find a bigger place.

Jenny came running down the stairs, muttering, and moving things around in her handbag. Nick caught the last words.

"Keys, check, Money, Check, Mobvile, Check, Detector, Check!"

"Detector?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"I had to bring it, I feel weird without it!" She said, with an apologetic smile.

"Fine, but we're not putting it on, the whole while we're there!" He said, and she nodded, feverently.

"Right...are you ready?" Nick asked, and Jenny smiled, hugely, and picked up the handle of her giant pink suitcase.

"What about...?"

"I'll be back in for those in a minute!" She said, gesturing to the other four pink ones, Nick only had two!

Once they had loaded everything into the cab, including themselves, they were of.

"Italy here we come!" Jenny said, and she kissed nick, _again!_

"It's all right for some!" Muttered the cab driver.


	3. The Arrival

They arrived in Aeroporto di Firenze, Italy, jet legged, and tires, but happy, exhilarated.

Jenny was practically bursting with excitement, and frequently skipping as they pushed the carts through the Airport, to the Taxi spot, and the drive to her parents house seemed to take forever, but with Jenny literally jumping up And down in her seat, and Nick smiling and laughing, they barely noticed.

They passed many beautiful buildings and gardens, and even a few smaller museums, though they were quite difficult to see in the dark, and Jenny constantly chatting about everything they had to do while they were here:

"We have to go to the Ufizi, it's amazing! There are a million castles and palaces, we have to check them out, they're all so Romantic! We have to play tennis with my parents, they taught me, they're amazing!" And a million other things...

Nick was taken over by her enthusiasm and he loved Florence immediately, for making her so obviously happy.

When they pulled up to Jennys parents house, Nick was shocked.

He knew Jenny was a well brought up girl, first class, but he had no idea how rich her parents actually were, the lawn at the front of the house was pefect, no blade of grass taller that the majority, no flower out of place, there were two huge stone horses at the gates, it looked like a castle in its self, and Nick felt immediately out of place.

Jenny caught sight of his face and translated it correctly, "Nick, they aren't snobs, they're wonderful people, and they are going to love you, if only because I do!"

Nick tried to smile encouragingly, and apparently he fooled Jenny, who hopped out of the car, animatedly. Nick glanced at his watch, half past five in teh morning, he let out a big gust of breath and closed his eyes for a minute, he wondered if her parents would have waited up, and decided they probaby hadn't.

But who would? Not even his own parents, who were the most compassionate and wonderful people in the world, in his opinion, second only to his bride.

He watched as she lifted the suitcases out of the boot, with some helf from the driver, and hurried to help her.

She was still grinning, and Nick randomly wondered weather her jaw would eventually fall of with the weight of that smile, or maybe it was just his imagination that her smile was so side, and she was actually just smiling modestly.

Looking up at the Mansion, Nick was profoundly grateful to Abby and Sarah for persuading Jenny and Nick into all of those Coffee's. He was sure, that no matter what Jenny said, her parents would have taken an automatic dislike to him had he turned up with their daughter as drunk as god Knows what, he had heard that upper class girls didn't drink that much.

Jenny was his personal exception to that rule.

At long last, they had unloaded the last of the suitcases, and they stumbled towards the dor, each of them carrying too many for them, and Jenny's suitcases seemed to weigh the earth.

Nick was happy that Jenny apparently hadn't forgotten where her parents spare key was left, but then she explained.

"This morning, Mum called me, to wish me luck and send their love, and she also mentioned where she'd leave the key, just for tonight!" She laughed, and waved to the friendly, Italian cab driver as he backed out of the drive.

"God, do you think I should have given him a bigger tip? It's quite late...ealry...late?" She looked confused, andNick chuckled as they stepped through the door.

The inside was even more daunting that the outside, Modern but classy, the furniture in the openplan livin room, the first room of the huge hall, was black, the majority of the room was either red of black, and it looked incredibly expensive.

Nick gulped, theatrically, and Jenny rolled her eyes. She gestured to the cases, and Nick rolled his eyes this time, and Jenny had to stiffle giggles.

"Jenny, I doubt they'd hear you!" Nick said, but Jenny didn't laugh out loud.

They had to make several trips up the huge marble stairs with the cases, because that most certainly would have made too much noise.

By the time they dropped the last of Jenny's suitcases in the room that they were sleeping in, another monsterous hall, the whole of Nicks downstairs could have fit inside it, they were incredibly tired.

Nic pulled Jenny into his arms, and kissed her.

She smiled, and then yawned.

"Come on," She said, unbuttoning her blouse, which she'd changed into after the flight, "Lets go to bed!"

And who was Nick to refuse...


	4. The Parents

When Jenny awoke, the sun was blazing in through the window, and Nick was propped up on his elbow playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hello, Italy!" She said, smiling and streaching, he rested his hand on the quit above her stomache and she closed her eyes, it would be perfectly easy to just lay here forever, in a huge, confortable bed in Italy with her husband.

The word made her giggle outloud, and Nick raised his eyebrows,

"Whats funny?" He asked, laying down next to her.

"You're my husband!" She announced, and she closed her eyes, as she allowed the heat to take her over again.

"Why's that amusing?" He said, giggling slighty.

"Just that...two, three years ago, whod've thought it, me and you, Dum Dum da Dum Dum Dum da Dum!" She immitated the wedding march, and her poor attempt its self sent Nick into laughter.

"And...I've never been happier!" She kissed him, and he agreed.

Nick was silent for a while, then a thought passed through Jennys mind, "What time is it?"

"Um...half ten!" Nick said, glancing at the digital clock.

Jenny swore, quietly, and threw back the quilt, dragging out one of the suitcases and pulling out a buttercup yellow summer dress, all in the space of ten seconds.

"Whoa, Jenny, whats wrong?" He said quite alarmed at her speed, for one!

"My daddy leaves for work at eleven, I wanted to see him before he went!"

"Well, it's only half ten, Jenny, chill!"

"Get dressed, Nick!" She shouted at him, as she closed that bathroom door.

"And this Nick, is what you signed up for at that alter!" He laughed a little and hopped out of bed.

Jenny had chosen all of his clothes, and they'd even gone on a small shopping spree and spent a small fortune, to find summer clothes that were suitable for her families company, and he'd actually been surprised to find that he liked and suited most of them.

Jenny had even put his clothes in sets and days order, so he knew what he was wearing on each day, today was white three quater length combats and a blue and white, striped polo shirt with white-blue pumps.

When he was dressed, he pulled out Jennys favourite bottle of cologne and sprayed himself a little, she loved this scent.

She swept out of the bathroom, ten minutes after he'd finished, and he was led on the bed reading the novel he'd brought with him, Nick caught his breath.

She was breathtakinly beautiful, and Nick felt a new kindof heat that had nothing to do with the hot day, it came from deep with in him, from his heart.

"What?" She asked, calmly, smiling, when she noticed him looking at her.

He shook his head a little "You...you look beautiful!" He said, and she smiled a little again, and walked over to him, put her arms around his shoulders, and he turned himself around and put his own arms around his waist and reached his neck up to kiss her, she leaned down and kissed him, breifly, before taking his hands in hers, and pulling him to his feet.

"Are you ready to meet your new in-laws?" She laughed at his expression, and then continued down the stairs.

There was a little laughter and quiet conversation in the garden, and Jenny follwed the noise with excitment in her brown eyes.

Nick felt his hand being tugged and he guessed she was trying to wordlessley comfort him. It worked, slightly, the voices and laughing sounded inviting, and slightly familiar, it was similar to Jennys.

Nick was pretty much blinded by the sun before he'd even stepped out of the door, so he couldn't tell who was squeeling, but he guessed it was Jenny.

"Daddy!" He heard her scream, "Mum!" She was super excited, and when he got his sight back, he saw that she was hugging her mother, who was atleast a head shorter that Jenny, but then again Jenny was wearing wedges, her mother was wearing flats.

Mr Lewis was looking at Nick with a small smile on his face, and this gave Nick a little courage.

He smiled back, adn held out his hand, "Hello sir, I'm Nick, Nick Cutter!" Mr Lewis took his hand, and Nick was surprised to see that he was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Nick, please, none of this Sir buisness! Call me Jack, and this is my lovely wife, Lillith!"

"Lilly!" Jenny's mother said, holding out her own hand, and kissing Nicks cheek.

"So, made an honest woman of my daughter have you?" Jack said, and he let out a loud, booming laugh that was especially contageous, and Jenny walked over to Nick, put her arm through his and smiled at him.

"I sure have, sir...um Jack!" He swapped hastily, and smiled in an awkward way , Jenny led her head on his shoulder.

"So, what would the happy couple like for breakfast? Or would you prefer to wait for dinner?" Lilly asked, but Jenny shook her head, adn said she was starving, Nick agreed.

"Well, I shan't be staying, I've got work!" He winked at Nick, "You know how it is, Right, Nick"

"Excuse me," Jenny said, in an indignant voice, "I work alongside my husband thankyou, for the Government, teh...department for the control of animals!" She hurredly made that up, and Nick had to catch his laugh in his throat, causing him to cough violently.

"I know, princess, and for that, I an extremely proud of you!" Jenny smiled as he kissed her forhead, shook Nicks han again, kissed his wife, and made his exit.

"So," Lilly said, "Whats for breakfast?"


	5. The Other

The holiday was everything they could possibly have imagined, it was romantic: lovely walks on the beach, fun: tennis, swiming, and loads and loads of laughter, and hot.

On the Friday, the temperature reached ninety-five degrees, and Jenny and Nick spent the day in the pool, adn sunbathing, and both managed to get a very healthy looking tanned, which Jenny in particular was especially happy about.

Then, on the Thursday, when Lilly was shopping and Nick and Jenny were lounging about the huge house together, there was a visitor and Jenny positively squeeled with delight when she saw his face.

"Anton!" She squeeled, when he set her back on her feet, having lifted her of the floor adn spun her round like she weighed nothingmore that a plush teddy bear.

"Jennifer, darling!" He said, kissing her cheek, and catching sight of Nick afterwards.

"This...?" He asked, motioning towards Nick, Jenny nodded, beaming, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Nick Cutter!" Anton said, walking up to Nick adn hugging him, Nick was completely taken aback, and patted this man, awkwardly, on the back, Jenny was nodding encouragingly "So, your the man whose made an honest woman of our little scarlet woman!" Jenny pretended to look offended.

"Nick, this is my oldest and best friend Anton, he's absolutely wonderful, magnificently talented, musically and artistically, he can do practically everything, even ballet, we took lessons together!"

"But I can assure you, Jennifer looks much better in a leotard!" He laughed, flashing his perfectly straight white teeth.

Nick was already loathing this man he barely knew, with his perfect, sleek black hair and twinkling green eyes which Nick could have sworn looked hungrily at Jenny, and his perfectly muscular arms which showed underneith his tight, white shirt, even his italian accet, which would have sent Sarah swooning, she had a thing for italians.

"Nice to meet you!" He managed to sat, with a pretty civilised voice that he was impressed with, he's be nice, for Jenny's sake.

"So, Jennifer, how long are you here for?" Anton asked, eagerly, as he sat down on the couch and helped himself to an apple from the nearby fruit bowl on the table.

"Only until next friday!" Jenny said, obviously dissapointed that they couldn't stay longer.

Jenny took a seat next to Anton, and they were soon completely emmersed in a conversation that Nick took no part in.

He decided that dissapearing would be the best idea when Lilly came in and greeted Anton almost as enthusiastically as her daughter had.

He tripped up the stairs and settled on their balcony with a book, but when the downstairs company went out into the lavish garden, Nick went inside, he couldn't even stand the look of the man, he wasn't even sure why.

Nick lay on the bed, listening to the laughter and chatter in the garden, rolling his eyes childishly when he heard Antons voice, and soon, the voices faded, the scene before his eyes changed.

He was sitting outside, in the hot sun. Jenny came out of the house, the conservatory, holding Antons hand, there was something intimate about thair postures, and the look Jenny gave Nick, it was a look of disgust, of loathing, and then the look changed, it was one Helen had once given him, the look Helen had given him when she'd announced the affair between her and Stephen.

Nick leapt to his feet, and Jenny wrapped her arms around Anton, there was barely an inch between their lips...

"Nick?" A soft voice called, and his eyes snapped open.

Jenny was sitting on the bed next to him, her hand on his forhead, "Nicky? What's wrong, baby? Where'd you get to before?"

There was no sun, but the night was as hot as the day had been, Nick sat up, Jenny dropped her hand.

"I just..." He wondered weather to tell her the truth, remembering his dream, but he knew he was just being silly, "I was just a little tired, I think it was the heat of the day!" He smiled, weekly at her.

"Oh, well, Anton was dissapointed he didn't get to speak to you more, I think he'd cooked up a load of embarassing stories about me!" She laughed a little, and Nick forced another fake smile, "He had to leave, work!" She said, interpreting his forced expression for one of confusion, maybe even dissapointment.

Nick perked up instantly at theese words, "He did? Shame!" His wife missed the sarcasm, and he smiled widely when she looked away.

"Well, Mother said dinners almost ready, so I got your clothes out, I'm going to change!" She kissed his forhead, picked up a set of clothes on the end of the bed, motioned to his, beside them, and went to the bathroom.

The feeling of unease that had settled in Nicks stomache suddenly felt heavier, what if Anton made another appearance, he couldn't leave again, it would look rude!

He contemplated ways to keep Jenny out of the house as he dressed, he thought about seeing some of the left over sights, and that would work, but for a whole week?

He was still thinking about it when he and Jenny settled into bed, and for the first time ever, he rolled onto his side, his back towards Jenny...


	6. The Sister

The next day, after Nick had had a chance to cool down and see sense, he apologised to Jenny.

"I was a jerk, I got a little...jealous!" He said, cringing as he admitted it. To his up most surprise, Jenny smiled.

"Nick," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "That is very sweet, and extremely unnecessary!" She said, and when she kissed him, he knew her words were true.

They spent the rest of the day shopping for souvenirs for their friends, and of course, more clothes for Jenny! She claimed that Italian fabrics were to die for, and there was no way Nick was going to deny her a fabulous shopping experience.

"Right," Jenny said, as they clambered into the Taxi, after having finished with the presents, "So that's a beautiful Italian each for Sarah and Abby, a play water gun for Connor, which shoots at something scientific metres per second or something, and for Danny..."

"An Italian porn star Calender!" Nick finished her sentence, laughing, and she glowed red.

"Well, at least he'll love it!" Jenny said, as they pulled up outside the manor, it's size still shocked Nick.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny said, noticing the red convertible parked on the huge lawn, and beaming.

"What?" Nick asked, completely at a loss as to what was making Jenny so excited, she was bouncing on the spot again.

"That," Jenny said, pointing towards the convertible, "Is Olivia's car!"

Olivia was Jenny's little sister, who was studying at the Florence University, studying law, like her father.

"Oh!" was all Nick could say before Jenny ran up the steps into the house.

Jenny screamed when the girl who was talking to her parents turned and ran to her sister. They were soon jumping up and down, holding hands.

Jack rolled his eyes at Nick, who smiled at his wife.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe it's been so long!" Olivia exclaimed, removing her pink sunglasses.

Her eyes flashed to Nick.

"Well, Hello!" She said, smiling, and holding out her hand to Nick and whispering to Jenny, "He's hot!"

"He's married!" Jenny said, holding up her hand, and flashing her ring at the younger girl.

"Yes, I know!" Olivia said, grabbing her hand, and staring at the ring.

"Nice!" She said, nodding towards Nick.

"Thanks, for your approval!" Nick said as Olivia hugged him.

"Well, your very welcome, bro!" Olivia smiled, and they turned and ran up the stairs after the maid, who was running up them with her bags. Nick noticed that there was a small mountain of bags piled behind the door.

"Well done, Nick!" Lily said, "You have the approval of both of our daughters!"

"Welcome to the family, son!" Jack said, slapping Nicks shoulder, as Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist, and smiled at her parents.

"Nick...!" Jenny said, later, when they were settling to go to sleep.

"Mhmm?" Nick said, holding her to him, and closing his eyes.

"Remember, on our wedding night..."

"Yes, Yes I do!" Nick said, a cheeky tone to his voice.

"Oh...!" Jenny slapped his arm playfully, and he laughed.

"No, seriously, do you remember what I said?" Jenny asked, her face was in his chest.

"No...!" Nick said, his voice drifting further and further away, becomming deeper and more dreary as sleep over took him.

"Oh, Nick, don't sleep, theres somthing I have to..." Snore... "tell you" Jenny finished, quietly.

It took Jenny another three hours to sleep, becuase she was freaking over how and when to tell Nick what she had to tell him...


	7. The Announcment

They could barely get away from Olivia, who was insisting that they do evwerything together, Nick guessed that it was mainly Jenny she wanted to hand round with, but he was part of the deal now, as Jenny had said when he pointed out this miniscule insecirity.

It would be difficult for Nick to say he wasn't having the time of his life shopping with two over exuberent women. They enjoyed spending and spending alot. Jenny was always saying things like 'Oh. Nick....?? Please please Nicky' and he was finding it more difficult to resist Jenny than he was Olivia who kept saying things like 'Nickk!!! I need this purse, NOW!' or 'Get me this'.

It was a fast, loud week. Every hour, family members and friends were dropping in, because, Jenny told him, her mother was originally from Italy, so many of her relatives lived here.

Jenny and Nick got barely a minute together, and eventually, it was time to leave, and Jenny still hadn't told ick, and apparently she'd lost the nerve.

"Goodbye, sweetie," Jenny said, to Olivia, hugging her, "Oh, I'll coem visit again soon, promise!"

"Not too soon!" Her mother said, warningly and Nick was slighty shocked, but he didn't read into it.

"OK, you take care of yourselves," Lily said, taking them both in her small arms, "You take care of eachother, and the...well...bye!" SHe said, hastily after Jack, Olivia and Jenny all glared at her.

Nick had the faintest feeling that he wasn't being told everything.

"Bye Nick!" Olivia said, smiling at him, Nick smiled back and hugged his sister in law.

"Nick!" Jack said, slapping Nick's shoulder and gripping his hand. Nick smiled round at his inlaws, took Jennys hand, and stepped out into the Italian sunshine that they now had to say goodbye to.

They walked to the car in silence.

Jenny clambered in and waved to her family before snuggling up to Nick. On the plane-she fell asleep.

Nick watched her, thinking how peaceful and beautiful she looked when she was asleep, she was more beautiful when she was awake though, when she was sleeping he couldn't see ehr beautiful brown eyes!

And then they opened.

SH elooked right at him, and he tilted his head slightly and smiled, she copied him and he laughed.

"Nick..." She said, in a voice that nocked the smile from his face, "There's something I've got to tell you" She said, sitting round to face him.

She took a dramatically deep breath, Nick looked at her, took her hands and smiled, "Whatever it is, you can tell me!" He said, reassuringly.

"And you won't be mad, adn you swear you'll be happy and not say its too soon or..."

"Jenny?" He prompted, and without taking a breath she spat it out.

"I'm pregnant!" She said, and snapped her eyes shut. SHe was taking shallow breaths, and someone in the next row reached over and shook Nicks hand, "Congratulations, mate!" He said.

Nick smiled, and turned back to his wife, she was looking at him with curious eyes.

"Jenny, I love you, and now that I know about it, I immediatelty loved this baby, the moment the words were out of your mouth, how could I be mad, how could I be anything but thrilled?" He asked, and by the time he was finished there were tears in Jenny's eyes.

"I love you, too!" She said, in a whisper and he kissed her, and kissed her stomach through her white blouse.

When they landed, they collected their luggage and went through to the main airport, and there they were, the whole gang.

Connor, Abby, Sarah, Danny and Becker. Jenny waved and Nick grinned at them all, as he pushed the cart thing, but Becker insisted on pushing it until they got to the car.

"It's one of Lesters, it's huge! He only let us borrow it because Sarah promised him she wouldn't let me drive!" He said, looking a little down, but Abby kissed his cheek and he perked up.

Once they were all over the whole 'hello, welcome back' and 'good to be back' thing, Jenny held up her hands.

"Guys," She glanced at Nick, who took her hand and nodded, "We have something to tell you, and it's pretty huge!"

Sarahs mouth popped open, but Jenny held up her hand to silence her.

"We're pregnant!" Nick announced, putting a hand on Jennys stomache.

Jenny had one thing to say after that, whenever she told that story to the kids, people around them must have thought they were absolutely crazy! The girls started jumping up and down, reminiding Nick of Olivia.

Connor was shaking Nicks hand like a maniac, Danny and Becker were wooping and clapping.

It had been a weird fortnight for Nick, cooming home was the best part, with his wife, his unborn child and his friends, this was the real family, and when Jenny looked at him, he knew it always would be!

I no, Awwww right!!!!

Everyone who liked this look out for Mr. and Mrs. Cutter 2 which will be the sequel :) x


End file.
